Foolish: The Next Time
by Lord Geryon
Summary: Second of my Foolish oneshots. Sakura is learning another of Naruto's jutsu and she's not finding it any fun.


Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me.

**Foolish: The Next Time**

Sakura is, once again, found herself in the training area and thinking unpleasant thoughts about her husband. She ached all over, her hands burned from the heavy chakra use she had been put them through, and if Naruto didn't quit staring at her she was going to shove this ball up his nose. But that required her to do more than flop to the ground like she had, so she improvised and threw it at him. "Naruto! Quit staring at me, you idiot," she yelled and threatened him with a fist.

Naruto sat with his back to a tree and smiled at her threat. He couldn't help it, he always thought Sakura was prettier when she was mad. "Oi, Sakura-chan, you aren't giving up now, are you?" His voice was amused and he knew it'd just make her madder.

The girl growled at him and didn't say anything, she just laid back and rested. She was out of chakra, she knew, and she also knew that it would be bad for her if she moved too much. She sighed. "Naruto, can you come here? I've got chakra exhaustion again."

Naruto hoisted himself off the ground with a hand against the tree and brushed off the seat of his pants before he walked over to his wife. "Again?" Naruto smirked at Sakura when he stopped by her side. "Am I going to have to lug you home?"

Sakura, spread eagled on the ground and _tired_, glared up at him, and asked with a sweetness that didn't match her face, "Do you ever want sex again?"

Naruto assumed a thoughtful pose, tilting his head to look up at the sky and stroking his clean-shaven chin. "Hmmm. Do I want sex again?" He held this pose for a moment, then looked back down to a fuming Sakura, a devious smirk on his face. "You do mean the sex I have just with you, right?"

Twitch.

"OW!" Naruto shrieked and hopped around a bit, holding the foot Sakura had just slammed her fist down on. He hopped a moment then flopped to the ground, and rubbed his foot. "Owww... Sakura-chan, that really hurt," he whined.

"That's what you get, bastard," Sakura hissed at him, and Naruto grew concerned. She was genuinely upset whenever she hissed at him like that, nothing like the simple anger she had been displaying a moment ago. He got up on his hands and knees and crawled over to her and sat back on his heels by her head.

"Sakura? What's wrong, sweetheart?" Naruto stroked her hair, a gesture she always found comforting. He was relieved when she sighed and closed her eyes.

"I don't know, Naruto. I'm just frustrated that I can't get past the second stage, I guess." Her voice was tired.

"Well, I guess that's normal. I got all frustrated trying to learn the Rasengan too," Naruto said.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked up at her Naruto for a few moments, then sighed again. "I'm not going to ask how long it took you to get it. I know I won't like the answer."

Naruto smiled down at her, and said, "You should ask, Sakura. You're going through this faster than I did. Took me a month to complete it."

Sakura had completed the first stage in two days. This was the third day since she had started the second stage. "Really? Wow... I thought you would have done it quicker than me," she mused.

"Nah. Your chakra control is way better than mine ever will be, and the Rasengan is mostly control except for this part." He tapped her forehead with his finger, which earned him a small frown from his wife. "You get frustrated too easily. You had the same problem learning Kage Bunshin," Naruto admonished.

Sakura didn't answer right away. She looked past Naruto and at the sky for several moments. "I suppose so," she finally said. "I've always hated failing, and I hate failing again and again even more."

"Ah, but nobody succeeds all the time, Sakura-chan. You just have to keep trying and trying until you succeed," Naruto replied, then grinned. "Like you had to when you learned how to give head."

Sakura growled at her husband for that embarassing reminder. "That meant lots of sex, you moron. This doesn't."

Naruto laughed, then clutched at his chest in feigned hurt. "I feel so used. My lovely wife used me for her pleasure."

"Well, you're not good for anything else," Sakura huffed, and looked away.

"That's not true," Naruto said. "You said I'm also good at making you laugh, making you feel safe, and making you feel loved." He planted both hands beside her head which caused her to look back up at him just as he leaned down and captured her lips in an upside down kiss. "You also said I'm a good kisser," he murmured after he broke the kiss.

"You are when you keep doing it," Sakura said softly before she reached up and grabbed the back of his head to pull him into a longer and deeper kiss.

Naruto smiled as he kissed his wife and gave his full attention into making her happy. The first lesson he learned about Sakura, and this was from way back in the academy: A happy Sakura means a happy Naruto.

"Mmmm... that was nice," Sakura breathed many moments later after the kiss was broken. When Naruto sat back up, Sakura slithered on her back to his lap so she could lay her head on it. "Naruto, what am I doing wrong with my training?"

Naruto combed his fingers through Sakura's hair as he answered. "Nothing really wrong, Sakura-chan. You just need to put more power into it." He was quiet for a moment, thinking. "Your control might be a problem," he continued. "Not a lack of it, I mean, but the habit of control. The Rasengan takes a lot of chakra to do correctly and the more you put into it, the stronger it gets. You are used to using small amounts precisely. That habit could be working against you."

"Hmm," Sakura hummed to herself. That chakra exhaustion was setting in nicely now, she was falling asleep. Naruto's fingers being ran through her hair wasn't helping her stay awake either.

"You're going to fall asleep on me and my leg is going to go numb," Naruto remarked dryly. He quit running his fingers through her hair, earning a sound of displeasure from Sakura. "Come on, sleepyhead."

Sakura groaned in protest and stayed where she was, but Naruto had other plans and moved her into a sitting position. Her eyes opened and she whined, "But I was so comfy!"

"You'll be more comfy in bed," Naruto returned and stood up. He held out a hand to help her up. "Let's go, lazy. Up." Sakura sighed but grabbed his hand to get up.

Pulled upright, Sakura swayed a second before she could steady herself, her body slouched and tired. She turned her head to look unamusedly over at Naruto, and said flatly, "I'm not walking. I'll sleep here if you try to make me."

Naruto grinned at her. "I could make you walk, Sakura-chan. I could make you run."

Sakura glared back at her grinning husband. "I will castrate you one day, I swear."

This threat towards his junk just made Naruto laugh as he walked over and knelt in front of Sakura. "Come on then, lazy girl. I'll carry you."

Sakura stepped up behind Naruto and almost fell on him, but she stopped herself and slowly climbed onto his back. Once she was situated, she sighed at the warmth of her husband's body. "When we get home, you're taking a nap with me," she murmured.

Naruto chuckled as he stood and started walking home. "I figured I would be. You never sleep well without something to cuddle."

"Mmmm," Sakura said as she laid her head down against Naruto's neck. That was the last thing she knew for a while

Naruto just smiled as he walked on carrying his sleeping wife on his back, a common occurence in Konoha during the reign of the Rokudaime.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I know it's been a while since I wrote anything, but I had this idea while trying to take a nap, and well, once I had it I couldn't sleep anymore. So I wrote it.


End file.
